levelupnetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Crosstown Highschool
CTHS is a rival school of Daventry Hills High. It is a lot more fancy and the students are smarter. This school is the home of the smart. Kids must wear uniforms and this school has a physics class. Their mascot is a cougher. People There are many students at Crosstown. They are more formal, neat, and polite than Daventry Hills High's students. They wear uniforms. They have black and white suits under a black sweater. The ties are red, yellow, and orange. The sweaters have a CTHS emblem on the left. There are many teachers who alao dress formally. Students *Wyatt (formerly) *Arline-Hates Liam when he smells like onions *Angelica-Hates Liam when he smells like onions *Jen-Hates Liam when he smells like onions *Melissa-Hates Liam when he smells like onions *Lauren-Hates Liam when he smells like onions The Doppelgängers *Liam-Captain of polo team and doppelgänger of Lyle *Unknown Kid-Captain of skateboarding polo team and doppelgänger of Dante *Unknown Kid-female doppelgänger of Gus Teachers *Principal *Mr. Shirwit-Astronaut Leaks *Vice Principal Asp- Snake Woman Special Features *You can go with Mr. Shirwit to learn about space, science and astronomy. You get to meet real astronaunts and visit NASA headquarters. You can go to the zero-gravity facility to see how it is to float in the air. This is only for Crosstown students. *Students never have to use backpacks any longer. They use tablets instead. These resemble iPads and are black. You store your homework and everything that goes in a backpack in here. In has black casing with the CTHS emblem. *This school has Self-Flush Toilets, meaning they can flush themselves. This is hands-free and spreads less germs. *The lockers are blue and clean. This is a hand-scan locker so you don't need locks. You wave your hand to open and close it. *On Fridays, there is sushi to eat. These are all fresh. This are also high in Omega 3 fish oil, whichis very healthy for your body. Omega 3 is very expensive. *In homeroom, if you do well, answer questions and work hard, you can get a complimentary fruit smoothie. Food It is unknown what Crosstown Highschool serves for lunch, but it is probably more fancy than that of Daventry Hills. *Complimentary smoothie in homeroom *Organic Brazed Onions *Sushi on Fridays with Omega 3 Fish Oil Activites CTHS has many activities for students. This includes football. Their mascot is the Cougher. They wear football gear of the colors white, red, yellow, and black. Daventry Hills' Trojans once mistakened the Courtesy Cat for their mascot and thought was trying to invade the school. They also have polo teams, skateboard polo teams, and the #1 Quizbowl team in the state. *Football-Their football team is called the Coughers. They compete with The Trojans a lot. *Quizbowl-CTHS has the #1 Quizbowl team in the state. They win most of the games. It is unknown what their team name is. They often compete with Daventry Hills' Quizanators. *Polo-Crosstown Highschoolhas a polo team. Liam is the captain. They also have a skateboard pol team. Dante's doppelgänger is the captain of this. Category:School Category:Community